1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a bidirectional wireless charging device; in particular, to a bidirectional wireless charging device with an integrated transceiver chip.
2. Description of Related Art
With the technology well developed, there are many kinds of personal mobile devices and wearable devices which connect with the Internet, provide people a so-called mobile life, and thus increase the convenience in our daily lives. However, the requirement of electric power for using these electric products also gradually increases. For solving this problem, there is a wireless charging device developed currently. The wireless charging device can be generally categorized as two kinds, wherein one is the wireless charging device using the Electromagnetic Induction Technology and another is the wireless charging device using the Electromagnetic Resonance Technology. Particularly, the wireless charging device using the Electromagnetic Induction Technology is more common. The advantage of the wireless charging device is that the electric device and the wireless charging device do not need wires to have a connection.
In the prior art, one wireless charging device merely has a signal direction wireless charging function. For example, the wireless charging device as a powering end can merely provide electric power, and the wireless charging device as a charging end can merely receive electric power. Generally, there is not the wireless charging device which can provide electric power outdoors, which means that the user's portable electric device may not be used anywhere anytime. For example, when the power of the wireless charging device runs out and the wearable device, such as a smart watch, has an urgent request for charging, if there was an electric device having sufficient power which could charge the smart watch, the above problem could be solved.
Therefore, in the prior art, there has been a kind of bidirectional wireless charging device developed. The bidirectional wireless charging device has a power providing function and a power receiving function. Thus, the bidirectional wireless charging device can be a powering end or a charging end under different circumstances.
However, the traditional bidirectional wireless charging device must have an emitter chip and its corresponding circuit (such as a control circuit, a modulation circuit, a power stage circuit and the like), and have a transceiver chip and its corresponding circuit (such as a control circuit, a modulation circuit, a power stage circuit, a rectifying circuit and the like). In other words, to realize the bidirectional wireless charging function, the area of inner circuit of the bidirectional wireless charging and the cost dramatically increase.